


Touch

by haydenhoe



Category: Star Wars, kylux - Fandom
Genre: General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenhoe/pseuds/haydenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loves Kylo's skin, not in a creepy way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sorta proud of this lol

The air was still, the last tendrils of smoke dissipating from the ashtray, the first beads of sweat not yet formed. The tension hung in the air like a fog, shrouding the couple on the bed. 

Hux sat, straddling a partly-naked Kylo sitting upright beneath him. He ran his hands up and down Kylo's thighs, feeling the hard muscles, the skin dipping around them. His eyes moved upwards, to Ren's lower abdomen, fingers gracing the waistband of his underwear. Kylo gave a breathy moan, which Hux silenced with a quiet "Shhh." 

He grasped the tops of Kylo's bruised hips, the palm of his hand sweeping over the blue and purple skin. He placed his hands on Kylo's taut, freckled stomach, concentrating on the collection of raised muscles there. 

He moved his fingers horizontally, the way a cellist caresses the instrument with the bow. Kylo's small moans and sighs were like music to Hux's ears after all.

With a soft sigh, he moved higher still, tracing the outline of Kylo's pectorals, feeling his heart beat strong and fast against them, and then to his collarbones and sternum, using the heel of his hand to press against them gently. His fingers dipped into the clavicle, rimming it gently. 

It gave Hux joy, to be able to savour such a close and intimate moment, completely contradicting everything else in their relationship.

With one hand, he stroked Kylo's neck, his pulse beating within it. He felt the lump resting between the back of the neck and the shoulder, and tapped it lightly, making Kylo shiver beneath his touch. His hands glanced over his Adam's apple, feeling it dip as Kylo swallowed. 

Tenderly, he ran his fingers up the smooth tendon, and up towards the ear, touching the small space between the earlobe and the hairline. With his other hand, Hux traced Kylo's deep set facial scar, gently touching the pink, lacerated mark. He ran his thumb fluidly down his cheek, warm with blush, and across Kylo's slightly chapped lower lip, feeling his hot breath glide over it, before locking his pale eyes with Kylo's deep brown ones. 

He traced the outline of Kylo's sharp jawline, going along it before reaching his chin. He clasped both sides of Kylo's face before leaning down to connect their lips. Kylo circled his arm round Hux's hips, pulling them closer until their bodies were pressed tightly together. 

Mouth still moving against Ren's, Hux buried a hand in Kylo's hair, feeling the silky strands entangle within his fingers. Hux sighed and broke the kiss, instead curling his neck so that he could press his lips against the back of Kylo's own neck. 

He retrieved his hands from Kylo's hair and flushed cheek, and slipped them over his broad shoulders and down his muscled back as far as he could reach, before retracting them and hooking them under Kylo's arms, so that he could run his hands up the smooth expanse of skin, and to trace the deep line that ran through the middle of the back. 

Burying his head in the crook of Kylo's neck, his hands spread over Kylo's sharp shoulder blades. He used two fingers to clasp the protruding bones, before slipping his hands back over Kylo's rounded shoulders and down his arms. 

Hux admired the muscles in them, defined against Kylo's skin. Moving his head away from Kylo's neck, he brought Kylo's wrists closer to him. His eyes wandered over the blue veins, forming an intricate pattern. Hux used the pad of his thumb to stroke the nub of Kylo's wrist, before moving up to the heel of his hand, an area almost completely blue, the pale skin coloured by veins. 

He traced the deep lines on Kylo's palm, as if he were reading them. He entwined his fingers with Ren's, curling both of them into loose fists. Hux let out a long sigh and unclasped their hands, running his thumb over the tough skin stretched over his knuckles. He admired the deep, webbed lines of Kylo's hands, all the old scars, paled by time, tainting Kylo's otherwise perfect hands. 

Hux touched the crease that lay on Kylo's glabella, before running his fingers across the thick brows.

Kylo moved forward and pressed his lips to Hux's neck, snagging his teeth on the smooth skin there. Caught off guard, Hux gasped and tilted his head back, allowing Kylo wider access. A warm feeling spilled like honey throughout him, reaching the very tips of his fingers and ends of his toes. He swirled intricate patterns onto Kylo's back, as Ren continued to bite and suck at his neck.

Hux's thoughts all blurred together, like looking through the lens of an unfocused camera. His breath hitched in his throat, and he ran his nails gently across Ren's shoulder blades. 

The quiet and tranquility of the last few minutes was shattered, as Kylo picked up the pace a little. Hux laid back and let himself be dominated. He'd had his moment of power, touching almost every inch of Kylo's skin, and he understood it was Ren's turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment to tell me what you think :)


End file.
